Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi Vanguard fighter yang hebat, maka dibangunlah sebuah sekolah untuk belajar bermain Vanguard. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak Indonesia? Apa yang akan terjadi di "Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard (ISCV)" nanti? Baca saja sendiri. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 0, Only an Announcement

Halo, minna-san

Bagi kalian anak-anak dan remaja Indonesia yang menyukai permainan Vanguard, dan telah sign-up di , mari ikut FanFic-ku "**Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard**". OC kalian akan tampil di FanFic ini. 3 pendaftar pertama bisa jadi 4 tokoh utama (Aku juga termasuk). Silahkan buka di forum **Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard **dan isi formulir pendaftarannya. Jangan lupa, kalian harus menguasasi setidaknya 1 clan **atau **kalau mau buat sendiri juga boleh. Alur cerita (plot) akan dipikirkan bersama. Pendaftaran buka 24 jam.


	2. Chapter 1, Prolog

BROTHER SISTER PRODUCTION (AnimeLover and Dr. Tom)

Present

.

Sebuah Collaboration FanFic dengan Hyuuchi, Yu Asano dan Darth Ralan

.

A Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**Indonesia School of Cardfight! Vanguard**

.

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardfight Vanguard, termasuk Hyuuchi, Yu Asano, dan Darth Ralan. Character hampirsemua OC.

AnimeLover: Ok, ini adalah chapter tambahan untuk ISCV. Bagaimana Indonesia mendapat kesempatan yang sangat langka untuk membangun ISCV pertama dan terakhir di Indonesia. (Dr. Tom: Terlalu dramatik.). Dan perlu diingat, ini hanya **FanFic**, tidak terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

* * *

Opening song; Vanguard! (Cardfight! Vanguard opening 1)

Episode 1- Prolog

* * *

"Membangun sekolah?" tanya Kourin. Hari itu, grup idol Ultra Rare, yang terdiri dari Rekka Kourin dan Suiko, dipanggil oleh Tatsunagi Takuto, untuk menghadiri 'rapat penting'.

"Iya," kata Takuto, sambil ia menghisap jus jeruknya, "Kalo hanya Jepang yang tau tentang Vanguard, pasti nggak seru."

"Takuto, kau lupa kalau Singapura, Hong Kong, dan Korea sudah tau Vanguard." kata Rekka.

"Bagaimana dengan India? Amerika? Thailand? Australia? Apakah mereka mengenal Vanguard?" kata Takuto.

"Ok, so, intinya, kamu ingin membangun sekolah untuk cardfighter, seperti SIT?" tanya Suiko. Takuto mengangguk, "Yap, dan siswa bagi yang beruntung, ia akan mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk SIT."

"Dan nama sekolah ini..." tanya Kourin, yang langsung disambung oleh Takuto, "School of Cardfight Vanguard. Atau disingkat SCV."

"Trus, kamu ingin membangun sekolahnya dimana?" tanya Suiko.

"Nah, itu masalahnya. Aku nggak tau." kata Takuto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Trus gimana?" tanya Rekka.

"Makanya, aku membuat..." Takuto membuka sebuah loker dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sana. "...ini."

"Sebuah kotak?" kata Kourin bingung. Rekka menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu sambil menaruh telinganya di luar kotak itu, "Berisi bola?"

"Dalam setiap bola itu, ada nama negaranya. Bola pertama yang diambil akan menjadi negara terhormat untuk dibangun SCV." Takuto menjelaskan.

"Ini pembanguan rahasia?" tanya Suiko.

"Tentu saja tidak." Takuto mengocok kotak itu, membuka tutupya dan menyodorkannya ke grup idol itu, "Ok, siapa mau ngambil. Kamu aja Rekka, cuman ngambil kok."

"Ok." Rekka memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah bola. Di bola itu tertera sebuah nama negara. "Indonesia?"

"Indonesia. Wah, dekat tuh. Ok, aku akan berangkat ke Indonesia besok." kata Takuto, "Kalian boleh pergi." Para idol itu saling pandang, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Artinya, nama sekolah ini adalah 'Indonesia School of Cardfight! Vanguard' atau 'ISCV'."

* * *

Ending song; Dream Shooter (Cardfight! Vanguard ending 3)


	3. Chapter 2, Wake up

BROTHER SISTER PRODUCTION (AnimeLover and Dr. Tom)

Present

.

Sebuah Collaboration FanFic dengan Hyuuchi dan RiviereAmaterasu

.

A Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**Indonesia School of Cardfight! Vanguard**

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardfight Vanguard, termasuk Hyuuchi dan RiviereAmaterasu. Character hampir semua OC.

* * *

Opening song; Vanguard! (Cardfight! Vanguard opening 1)

Episode 2-Wake up!

* * *

Sejak ISCV di bangun, banyak anak-anak yang sudah dari dulu menjadi penggemar permainan kartu Vanguard, mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah itu.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, tapi sekolah itu tetap berdiri kokoh di tanah air tercinta.

Tapi tahun ini adalah tahun yang berbeda.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah, namun sang mentari belum terlihat karena masih subuh, seorang gadis berambut putih sedang duduk anggun di kasurnya sambil membalikkan halaman novel favoritnya yang sedang ia baca. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun selain novel yang dibacanya. Di sampul novel itu tertra "9 Summer 10 Autumns", dan itulah judul dari buku yang dibacanya. Begitu selesai membaca novel itu, si gadis pun melihat ke arah jam, ternyata sudah jam 06.15. Gadis ini sudah bangun dari jam 05.30 dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu paginya ini untuk tidur kembali, jadi ia pun hanya membaca novel favoritnya. Si gadis pun bergegas dari kasurnya dan mengembalikan novel itu ke raknya. Setelah mengembalikan novel itu, si gadis pun langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Begitu selesai mandi, si gadis pun melihat ke arah jam lagi. Jam 06.18, ternyata rekor baru 'mandi tercepat'nya. Ia berhasil memecahkan rekornya sendiri untuk mandi selama 5 menit, namun kini 3 menit. (Cukup tentang rekornya, kembali ke cerita) Si gadis pun langsung berganti baju dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke tujuan selanjutnya, atap sekolah. Begitu selesai, si gadis pun langsun bergegas berjalan ke sekolah lalu ke atap sekolah, lalu ke atapnya dengan tas selempangnya yang berisi novel-novel menyelempangi tubuhnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju atap sekolah, ia membaca novel "Sunset Flower". Begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia kembali melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, tak ada hawa seseorang. Hawa yang sunyi, angin yang segar dan sejuk, dan ditambah lagi pemandangan yang indah dari atas atap. Ia pun bergegas menuju tempat ia biasa membaca novel. Bukannya melanjutkan novel yang tadi, ia mengeluarkan novel yang baru ia beli minggu lalu.

* * *

Di tempat lain…

* * *

Di pagi yang sama namun waktu yang berbeda, terdengar suara jam weker berbunyi menunjuk pada pukul 08.00, namun langsung ditindih dengan bantal seseorang. Sang pemilik bantal tiu pun langsung menarik selimut "Princess"nya, bermaksud untuk kembali tidur. Namun…

"Canon, bangun! Sudah siang!" teriak seseorang dari dapur rumah itu.

"Iya…" jawab anak perempuan itu, yang dipanggil Canon, dengan malas. Ia segera menyisir rambut biru yang dibilang adiknya "super-duper panjang mirip Rapunel" dan pergi menikmati sarapannya yang sudah agak dingin.

Selesai makan, ia masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi sebentar, lalu berniat unttuk membuka Facebook, namun niatnya ia kurungkan karena ibunya, orang yang tadi memanggilnya, sedang marah-marah karena adiknya, Lief, makannya lama. Selesai mandi, ia langsung membuka dan mulai membaca koran hari ini. Ayahnya agak bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Canon ingin membaca koran, biasanya ia membaca halaman depannya saja ia sudah bilang "Nggak mau, pusing aku m'baca itu." Conan tidak peduli dangan apa yang ayahnya pikirkan, ia terus membaca koran itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan,

**Indonesia School Cardfight Vanguard**

**Telah dibuka Pendaftaran Siswa Baru**

**Babak penyisihan di kota tiap ibu kota provinsi.**

"Masuk ISCV?" tanya sebuah suara yang berada di samping telingan Canon. Canon menoleh, ternyata adiknya, Lief. Masih untuk ada jarak antara wajah mereka, kalau nggak… kau tau akhirnya bagaimana.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Canon balik.

"Aku malas main komputer, ya sudah aku main sama kamu aja." jawab Lief sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil koarn itu dari tangan Canon dan mulai membacanya

"Wah, kita bisa ikut itu." kata Lief bersemangat.

"Ada satu masalah." kata Canon dengan tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Lief yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya bicarakan.

"Ini." kata Canon sambil menunjuk ke salah satu tulisan di halaman itu. Lief langsung syok, karena…

**Syarat pendaftaran**

**Umur: antara 9 sampai 17 tahun**

"Kamu aja baru umur delapan tahun." kata Conan, menepuk-nepuk punggung adik tersayang.

"Ya sudah." Lief langsung memegang kedua tangan Canon sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya-nya, dan berkata, "Tolong menangin buat aku."

"Tapi, kalau menang, berarti aku masuk sekolahnya." kata Canon melepaskan tangannya, "Ini bukan sekedar tournament. Ini babak penyisihan untuk masuk ke ISCV."

"Bukan jadi masalah, aku hebat dalam Vanguard." kata Lief dengan semangat 45.

"Ini bukan hanya Vanguard!" kata Canon agak keras.

"Emangnya kamu mau ikut, Canon?" tanya seseorang. Canon dan Lief menengok kearah suara itu berasal. Ternyata dari ayah mereka yang tercinta. dan di sampingnya, ada ibunya.

"Mau sih mau, tapi…" jawab Canon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tau kalau ayah dan ibunya sangat tidak menyukai permainan "tidak mutu" seperti Vanguard. Mereka hanya peduli dengan study anaknya, yang menurut Canon tidak cocok dengan seleranya.

"Ikut aja." kata ibunya dengan ssenyuman di wajahnya.

"Hah?" Canon kaget, begitu juga Lief. Tak pernah menyangka kalau ibunya (yang menurut Canon dan Lief) SUPER GALAK bisa menyetujui anaknya dalam hal permainan yang ia anggap "tidak mutu".

"Sudah impianmu untuk masuk ISCV, kan? Jangan sia-siakan." kata ibunya dengan lembut, dan disusul dengan senyuman lembut dari ayahnya.

"Ottou-san… Okka-san…" Canon langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya, sambil membisikkan, "Arigatou…

* * *

Kembali ke sekolah…

* * *

Semakin lama semakin cerah dan panas, Sakurako pun melihat kearah jam tangannya yang ia pakai, jam 10:30, waktu yang tepat untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Sakurako sudah menyelesaikan 5 buku dan novel, antara lain "Lord Of The Rings", "Harry Potter", "Narnia", "How To Construct A Powerful Vanguard Deck", dan "Tales Of The Oracles". Kemudian Sakurako menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menyimpan novel-novel tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Sesampainya ia dirumah, Sakurako membuka laptop nya, Baka Lappie. Ia menelusuri dunia internet yang sangat luas. Ia mencari sekolah untuk nanti ia berpindah sekolah. Sakurako tidak perlu memikirkan ujian yang tinggal satu bulan lagi, karena ia sudah sangat pintar, Aljabar saja sudah ia kuasai. Ia terus menelusuri dunia internet sampai ia bertemu sekolah bernama "Indonesian School of Cardfight Vanguard". Ia teringat kakaknya yang hilang. Mungkin kalau ia berpindah ke sekolah itu ia bisa mencari informasi tentang kakaknya. Ia pun mendaftarkan dirinya secara online. Sisa harinya ia hanya bermain game online "osu!" dan membaca buku, memang hari yang membosankan, tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut hime-cut ini.

* * *

Dua anak telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk ikut Indonesia School of Cardfight Vanguard (ISCV). Apa yang akan terjadi dalam babak penyisihan? Lihat di chapter berikutnya.

* * *

Ending Song; Dream Shooter (Cardfight! Vanguard ending 3)


	4. Chapter 3, Eliminatoin Round, ISCV only

BROTHER SISTER PRODUCTION (AnimeLover and Dr. Tom)

Present

.

Sebuah Collaboration FanFic dengan Hyuuchi, RiviereAmaterasu dan Darth Ralan

.

A Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**Indonesia School of Cardfight! Vanguard **

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardfight Vanguard, termasuk Hyuuchi, RiviereAmaterasu, dan Darth Ralan. Character hampir semua OC.

AnimeLover: Saatnya untuk **Reviewer's Comment Back Letter**

**cawcaw: **Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan FanFic-nya Tsukuyomi-chan, "Vanguard Academy", jadinya akhirnya saya m'buat ini. Nanti beberapa karakter di CFV juga tampil disini kok. Jadi sabar ya… (Dr. Tom: Huh, kayaknya trauma "Comment yang menyakiti hati"-mu balik lagi ya. AnimeLover: …)

* * *

Opening song; Vanguard! (Cardfight! Vanguard opening 1)

Episode 3-The Elimination Round, ISCV only

* * *

"Aku menyerangmu dengan **Vanguard**-ku**.**" teriak Canon saat ia dan adiknya, Lief, bermain Vanguard di mobilnya dalam perjalanan menuju ibu kota. Saat ini, Canon punya 4 damage, sedangkan Lief dapat 5 damage, ditambah 1 lagi kalau tak dapat heal trigger.

"Damage trigger check. No trigger." sahut Lief, "Wah, kamu hebat banget, Canon."

"Iya. Nggak pernah aku bayangkan kalau bisa sekuat ini." kata Canon sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dengan deck yang tante berikan pasti…" namun Lief sadar apa yang ia katakan dan segera melihat ke Canon yang sepertinya sedih banget.

"Iya. Aku harap tante bisa lihat ini." kata Canon agak berbisik dan menunduk. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara settelah itu selama beberapa menit.

"Sudah sampai, nih." kata sang ayah setelah beberapa lama. Terlihat sebuah gedung yang sangat besar dan banyak sekali mobil dan sepeda motor parkir di parkiran. Ayah mereka menurunkan Canon dan Lief (ibu mereka tidak ikut karena ada kerja) di depan lobby dan mereka takjub akan pemandangan dalam situ.

"Wah, banyak buanget yang ikut." bisik Lief. Didalam ada banyak anak-anak yang sudah mendaftar dan duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan.

'Ternyata banyak sekali yang suka bermain vanguard.' kata Canon dalam hati, ia segera menarik Lief dan segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Setelah selesai ia segera duduk dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"SELAMAT DATANG ANAK-ANAK INDONESIA…" teriak seseorang dari panggung depan, "Yap, senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian. Aku MC kalian, MC-Mya."

'Saya tidak mengenalmu, Pak.' batin Canon.

"Baiklah, pendaftaran telah ditutup dan telah didapatkan 128 anak yang mendaftar namun setengahnya saja yang bisa lolos. Ingat itu." teriak MC-Mya lagi, "Pertarungan pertama kita di blok A adalah... Kurosawa Sakurako melawan Maeda Kyochi!"

"Beruntung banget mereka... Kita m'daftar terakhir harus menunggu lebih dari 10 pertarungan ini..." keluh Lief sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

'Sebenarnya kalo satu-satu, nanti ada 64 pertarungan. Untuk ini dibagi menjadi 4 blok, jadinya ada 34 pertarungan. Itu tetap terhitung banyak.' batin Canon dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_.

Setelah panggilan itu, kedua anak itu, yakin Sakurako dan Kyochi, langsung menempatkan deck mereka starter dan deck mereka di tempat dan mengambil 5 kartu dari deck masing-masing.

"Stand up, Vanguard! Megacolony Battler C!" teriak Kyochi.

"Stand up, Vanguard. Battle Sister, Waffle." ucap Sakurako dengan tenang. Sakurako bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti;

"Hei, Battle Sister, tuh! Deck-nya kan relatif mahal!"

"Wah, Megacolony, sama kayak deck-ku, tuh!" dan lain-lain namun tidak menghiraukannya, pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada pertarungannya itu.

"Aku mulai duluan. Draw. Ride, Oracle Guardian, Gemini. Waffle pindah ke rear-guard kanan bawah. Girliranku selesai." kata Sakurako.

"Draw! Ride! Phantom Black! Battler C pindah ke rear-guard kanan bawah juga, sama seperti Waffle-mu! Lalu, Call! Phantom Black lagi!", kata Kyochi, "Sekarang waktunya menyerang! Heheh! Rasakan serangan pertama dari si hebat Kyoichi! Aku menyerangmu dengan Phantom Black rear-guard ku yang di boost dengan Battler C!"

'Anak yang keras kepala,' pikir Sakurako dengan ucapan "No guard." yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Harus aku akui, anak itu benar-benar coo-coo crazy.' kata Canon dalam hatinya sambil _sweatdrop_.

.

.

Dan disaat menit-menit akhir pertarungan...

"Aku menyerangmu dengan Vanguard-ku, Battle Sister, Cookie yang di boost dengan Battle Sister, Cream. Lalu Sweetie Love Shot dari Cookie dan Cream. Dengan total 26000 aku menyerang Master Beetle-mu."

"Ugh.. N-no guard. Damage check, tidak ada trigger. Aku kalah."

"Pemenang, Kurosawa Sakurako!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Sakurako bisa mendengar beberapa bisikan seperti "Pengguna Battle Sister itu lumayan hebat, kalau Soul-nya banyak, dia pakai Fromage, sedangkan kalau Soul-nya sedikit, dia pakai Cookie. Memang dua-duanya itu kuat.", "Dia hebat sekali pakai Battle Sister, super cocok!" dan seperti tadi, tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kok kayaknya pernah lihat anak itu, ya?" tanya Canon pada dirinya sendiri, "Lupain saja."

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Kapan giliranmu... Masa kita harus menunggu 128 peserta untuk lulus?" keluh Lief sambil menguap sebesar-besarnya.

'Yang lulus hanya 64 murid. Matematika-mu dapat berapa?' batin Canon sambil _facepalm_.

"Kalo kamu bosan, yuk temani papah pergi ke Gramedia." ajak ayah mereka. Tepat saat itu juga…

"Peserta berikutnya, dari block C, Canon Flow melawan Yamano Suede. Panggilan kepada Canon Flow dan Yamano Suede untuk segera menuju ke blok C."

"Aku maju dulu." kata Canon.

"CANON SEMANGAT!" teriak Lief ala cheerleader.

"Yah, harus melawan cewek." keluh lawan Canon, Yamano.

"Kamu menyesal kalo kamu meremehkanku." kata Canon menyiapkan deck-nya

"Gunting, batu, kertas." terihat kalau Yamano kertas sedangkan Canon batu.

"Stand up, Vanguard! / Stand up, THE Vanguard!" teriak kedua anak itu.

"**Barcgal!**" Di Cray, Yamano berubah menjadi kuda yang terbuat dari mesin.

"**Fon Master, Ion!**" Sedangkan, Canon menjadi anak laki-laki yang feminim dan memiliki rambut hijau, mata hijau, memakai jubah hijau muda, dan membawa tongkat.

**"Fon Master Ion, **mirip seperti nama karakter di anime aja." kata Yamano dengan mengejek.

"Karena memang." kata Canon yang terlihat kesal karena dia mengejek deck-nya.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

"Oi Ryuji... Kamu tidak ikut turnamen ISCV?" tanya seorang kakek tua kepada cucunya yang ia panggil Ryuji.

"Tidak." jawab Ryuji dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Lho kenapa? Bukannya kamu jago?" tanya kakeknya lagi

"Malas aja. Tumben kakek berbicara tentang Vanguard. Ada apa?" tanya Ryuji balik

"Karena... Sepertinya peserta finalnya cantik-cantik." guman kakek tua itu. Ryuji hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil berfikir "Huh? Apa hubungannya Vanguard dengan..." Ryuji kemudian menoleh ke salah satu TV di mall. Cutscene, Canon bisa counterattack dari posisi tersudut

"Mmm... Sepertinya menarik untuk dilawan oleh para Naga... " pikir Ryuji

"KYAAA" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan gadis di ujung jalan.

"KAKEK! KALIAN JANGAN MEMPERMALUKAN AKU DONG!" teriak Ryuji terhadap kakeknya yang (sepertinya) melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar dilakukan untuk pria yang sudah tua ini.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Dalam posisi ini, Yamano memiliki 5 damage dengan Vanguard Crimson Butterfly Brigitte. Sedangkan Canon memiliki 4 damage dan Vanguard grade 3.

"Final Turn!" kata Canon dengan PD-nya.

"Apa?!" kata Yamano yang dengar seperti teriak.

Canon menarik kartu dan tersenyum lembut, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Korbankan dirimu sebagai pahlawan. Ride, **Luke fon Fabre**!"

**Luke fon Fabre; Grade 3, Power 10000**

"**Luke Fon Fabre, **LIMIT BREAK!" teriak Canon, "Counterblast! **Jade, Guy, Ion, Anise, **dan **Tear **mendapat tambahan 10000 power. Dan **Luke **mendapat 1 critical kalau gang-nya ada disini!"

"Ng-Nggak. Ng-Ng-Nggak mungkin." Yamano mulai tergagap.

"Dengan boost dari **Ion**, **Luke** menyerang! Skill-nya **Ion**, kalau ia menge-boost vanguard, ia bisa memberi 3000 kekuatan lagi. **Luke **menyereang dengan 26000 power dan 1 critical."

"E-Eh, aku guard dengan **Epona **dan **Elaine**! Total Guard 30000!"

"Aku hanya perlu satu trigger untuk menembus pertahananmu. Mari kita lihat. Drive check, pertama, nggak ada. Kedua, eh lihat, aku dapat **draw trigger**."

"Ng-Nggak mungkin."

"Aku tambahkan semua kekuatannya kepada **Luke** dan sekarang dengan 31000 kekuatan dan 1 critical."

"Damage check. Pertama, no trigger. Kedua, no trigger."

"Pemenangnya adalah Canon Flow" teriak sang MC, "Yap, itu semua pesertanya. Untuk lebih jelas silahkan lihat di papan pengumuman di depan."

.

Seorang anak berambut hitam mengawasi semua gerak-gerik peserta disitu sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya tahun sekolah ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan."

* * *

Ending Song; Dream Shooter (Cardfight! Vanguard ending 3)


	5. Chapter 4, The Wild Goose-Chase

BROTHER SISTER PRODUCTION (AnimeLover and Dr. Tom)

Present

.

Sebuah Collaboration FanFicdenganHyuuchi, Yu Asano dan Darth Ralan

.

A Cardfight! Vanguard FanFiction

**Indonesia School of Cardfight! Vanguard**

.

Disclaimer: We don't own Cardfight Vanguard, termasuk Hyuuchi, Yu Asano, dan Darth Ralan. Character hampir semua OC.

AnimeLover: Aduh... Maaf banget karena update-nya lama. Habis OC lain belum ngabarin, jadinya chapter ini aku buat sendiri dulu. Ok...

Dr. Tom: AnimeLover-neechan sangat menghargai semua yang sudah review. Sebagaiadik aku sangat bangga... (AnimeLover: Apa ya kamu mau bilang kayak gitu?)

* * *

Opening song; Vanguard! (Cardfight! Vanguard opening 1)

Episode 4-The Wild Goose-chase

* * *

"Amber... James..."Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru seperti laut berkeliaran di sekitar arena pendaftaran. "Kalian dimana? Aku jangan di tinggal gitu donk..."

Sakurako yang dari tadi sedang bengong, melihat gadis itu. Ia mendikatinya dan bertanya, "Permisi, kamu _kok_ bingung?"

Anak itu langsung menjawab, "Iya, apakah _neechan_ melihat seorang cewek atau cowok yang terlihat seperti aku?"

"Namanya siapa?"

"Amber Evan atau James Evan."

"Oh, tadi aku dengar panggilan kalo Amber Evan sedang bertarung di blok B."

"Oya, makasih..." Anak itu membungkuk dan langsung pergi. Tapi sebelum lari lebih jauh ia berlari dan berteriak, "Namaku Sofia Evan."

"Aku Sakurako." Balas Sakurako.

.

.

"Aktifkan counterblast Edel Rose, ia mendapat 5000 power dan satu critical. Terima serangan ini, **Scarlet Tear**!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang bergelombang and mata biru. Ia menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam, jaket abu-abu, jeans hitam dan sabuk berwarna biru muda, serta sepatu hitam.

"Damage check. Pertama, no trigger. Kedua, no trigger."

"Pemenangnya... Amber Evan." Teriak sang MC. Sang gadis yang bernama Amber itu hanya tersenyum sombong.

"AMBER!" Senyuman Amber langsung pudar mendengar teriakan itu. Sofia yang akhirnya menemukan saudara kembarnya itu, langsung memeluknya, dengan sangat kencang sambil berteriak, "Jahat, jahat, jahat, ninggalin lagi!"

"Salahnya jalanmu lambat." Bentak Amber balik. Terlihat pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Orangnya banyak, nggak bisa lihat." Cetus Sofia.

"Ya ampun, bukannya kita kembar tiga. Kan gampang nyarinya."

"Pokoknya nanti aku laporin ke James." Sementara orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa _speachless_. Tiba-tiba, dari dalam kerumunan seorang anak laki-laki keluar. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang pendek and mata biru. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau, celana pendek berwarna biru tua, juga sepatu putih. Anak itu hanya bisa _facepalm_, sambil berbisik, "Dasar mereka berdua."

.

Sementara itu...

"Oi, kak," panggil Lief, "Kamu kan masuk final, berarti nanti kalo menang kamu masuk ISCV kan?"

"Ya iyalah," jawab Canon, yang sedang melihat-lihat decknya, "Trus kenapa? Bukannya kamu sudah tau."

"Nggak, cuman, kamu kan susah bergaul, trus caranya kamu nyari teman gimana?"

"Biarkan waktu yang menentukan." Kata Canon. Lief hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "Singkat, pdat, tidak jelas."

"Lagian..." lanjut Canon, "Gadis berambut silver yang bernama Sakurako itu, sepertinya aku pernah kenal."

.

"Hatchii-..." Sakurako menutup hidungnya karena bersin, "Kok kayaknya ada yang membicarakan tentang aku ya?"

.

"Baiklah semuanya!" teriak MC Mya yang sepertinya mempunyai kejutan yang menyenangkan, "Sekarang saatnya untuk istirahat sejenak, dan mari kita sambut grup idol yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang! Ultra Rare!"

Dari samping panggung, tiga orang wanita berlari kecil menuju tengah pangguang. Mereka adalah Rekka, sang gadis cilik berambut oranye, Kourin, remaja perempuan berambut pirang, dan Suiko, wanita muda berambut biru muda.

"Halo, semuanya." sambut Rekka, langsung disambung oleh Kourin dan Suiko, "Kitalah Ultra Rare."

"Sebuah kehormatan besar bagi kita datang ke negara ini. Benar-benar indah, itu pendapatku." kata Kourin.

"Sepertinya semua anak-anak ini ingin ikut ISCV, ya, Kourin?" kata Rekka.

"Iya. Tapi apakah mereka tahu apa itu ISCV."kata Kourin lagi.

"Pasti tahu. Apa teman-teman?" tanya Rekka pada para penonto, dan langsung dibalas dengan spontan, "INDONESIA SCHOOL OF CARDFIGHT VANGUARD!"

"Yap, benar sekali." kata Rekka.

"Singkat saja, ISCV adalah sekolah dimana anak-anak akan dilatih untuk menjadi petarung kartu atau cardfighter yang sangat hebat. Tapi pendaftaran ini hanya untuk tes." kata Suiko.

"Iya, kalo kalian melawan teman-teman seumur saja nggak bisa, gimana caranya kalian bisa ke level yang lebih tinggi?" kata Rekka.

"Juga jangan khawatri para orang tua, sekolah ini tidak hanya meningkatkan kemampuan vanguard mereka, tapi juga mengajarkan pelajaran umum di sekolah biasa, tapi secara tidak sadar, mereka akan mempelajari lebih dari anak-anak seumuran mereka." Suiko menjelaskan.

"Wah, kalo kalian masuk ISCV pasti lebih banya yang kalian akan tahu lebih banyak." kata Kourin.

"Ngomong-ngomomng kita ke sini kan mau menghibur mereka kan?" kata Rekka, "So, semua nyanyikan kalau kalian tau lagunya."

_Here is only one, new step that you can take_

_Hope you can forget, the tears that made your heart break_

_And you find a way into a brighter day_

_While walking home, i see it in your eyes_

_A deep burning spark, that is so very bright_

_Why, are you the only one who can't see?_

_I hope, that one day you can find_

_Your own dream and leave the past behind_

_But just one very vital thing_

_Don't forget me!_

_People will leave and go_

_Sometimes they never come back_

_But you will always be in my heart_

_All of my memories, because they are all very dear to me_

_I will be waiting for you_

_You know the place that we've been_

_I promise never losing my faith_

_The sky is now clear and bright_

_I am always with you_

"Yap, itu penampilan dari Ultra Rare." Teriak sang MC lagi, "Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi mari kita lanjutkan final ini!"

.

"Bangkitlah dari bunga berdarah, avatarku, **Edel Rose**."

"Twin drive. Pertama, no trigger. Kedua, **Watering Elf**, stand trigger. Semua efeknya untuk **Knight of Harvest, Gene**-ku."

"Aku guard dengan **Princess Natalia**!"

"Call, **Battle Sister Cocoa**, dengan skill-nya aku bisa melihat kartu teratas deck-ku, dan bisa menaruhnya diatas atau dibawah deck-ku."

"Dengan counterblast **Cosmo Beak**, **Super Demansional Robo Daiyusha **mendapat 4000 kekuatan lagi."

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yap, semua babak eleminasi ISCV sudah berakhir dan sudah di tentukan 65 siswa-siswi yang masuk ke ISCV. Selamat! Silahkan lihat di papan." Semua yang ada di situ langsung melihat, termasuk Sakurako. Ada yang sangat bahagia, ada yang kecewa. Sakurako tampak bahagia karena ia masuk,namun matanya tertuju pada suatu nama di situ.

"Siapa... Saruwati Takuya"

* * *

Ending song; Dream Shooter (Cardfight! Vanguard ending 3)


End file.
